cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Pudding Cookie/OvenBreak
Pudding Cookie (푸딩 맛 쿠키 Pudding Flavor Cookie) is an Epic Cookie released on December 9th, 2019, alongside the Pet, Jingle Deer. The Cookie's siblings come in and they all ring bells together to earn points. Pudding Cookie was featured in a short set of stories within Chestnut Cookie's Trial and Pudding Cookie's Trial, where the two Cookies explore town together and then meet Ginger Claus. The Cookie has a chance of being obtained from any chest that can produce an Epic Cookie once the player reaches 300 Affection with Chestnut Cookie. Story A spoonful of happy sugar. Two spoons of sweet caramel syrup. Three spoons of rich and creamy joy. Despite this, Pudding Cookie seems much sweeter and bouncier than other Cookies! When the snow beings its graceful descent, Pudding Cookie may visit your house and knock on the door. Open it and lo and behold! It's a lovely holiday carol from not one, two, or three...but quadruplets! Listening to their warm, adorable song fills your heart to the brim with joy. When all the other Cookies wait for the festive winter holidays, one is eagerly wrapping presents. Why? Because Pudding Cookie dreams to become Ginger Claus! Hey there, Pudding Cookie! Have you finally become Ginger Claus? With a jolly beard made by the quadruplets, Pudding Cookie is making Ginger Claus proud! Ringing a bell in one hand, handing out presents with the other...what a busybody! Keep it up! Personality Pudding Cookie is an exceptionally cheery and happy young Cookie. Being young, Pudding Cookie is naturally curious and excitable, squealing with joy over small things. The Cookie also makes friends very easily, quickly befriending Chestnut Cookie and bonding with other Cookies. Pudding Cookie has a deep respect for Ginger Claus and appears to want to grow up and be like him, going so far as to make a fake beard and play pretend, despite making mistakes due to being young. Skill Performs a song with bells at given intervals during which both the Jump and Slide buttons turn into Bell buttons. The rhythm of the song will appear in the middle of the screen. Tap on the needed Bell buttons while staying in rhythm to earn Bell-Ringer Points. Level Up to earn more Bell-Ringer Points. Magic Candy A Golden Bell will appear on the map at certain intervals. The stronger the enchanted power, the greater amount of points per collected Golden Bell. Strategy Pudding Cookie is a somewhat automatically scoring Cookie. As the skill is a small rhythm game, a bit of focus needs to be involved, but thankfully during the time of the skill Pudding Cookie will have a decent Magnetic Aura and be completely invulnerable to damage. Playing the song perfectly will not award extra points, but missing notes will cause the player to miss out on a large amount of points, so trying to get as many as possible is recommended. As Jingle Deer can restore Energy and is the natural combi, it's best to use it over other options. Scoring Treasures work best with Pudding Cookie as being sped up doesn't do much of anything for the skill and other gimmicks may interfere with the ability to collect points. Note that Scroll of Guidance can unintentionally cover up Pudding Cookie's skill and should be heavily avoided. Statistics Loading Messages New * The holidays are here! *Giggle giggle* General * Let's sing carols! *Giggle giggle* * Be happy! *Giggle giggle* * Happy holidays! * Wanna snack? * Wanna toy? * Wanna chocolate? * Wanna present? * I wanna become Ginger Claus! * Jingle, jingle! JINGLE BELLS! * Bells, bells! *Giggle giggle* Tired *Don't wanna... Lobby Daily Gift * Tap * Hello, winter holidays! *Giggle giggle* * I wanna hang the star on the Festive Tree! * Happy! *Giggle giggle* * I can sing carols with just a bell! * another present? * Wanna hear a carol? * *Yawn* I wanna be...GingerClaus...ZZZZzzzz... * I'm drawing a card with lots of colors! Gift * It's like a star! Shiny, shiny! (Given Yellow Sugar Crystal) * Yay! I gots another bell! (Given Jingle Jingle Pudding) * Thank...you? (Neutral) * I don't know how to use pens... (Given Silver Ink) Ginger Claus Jr. General * I'm Ginger Claus! HO HO HO! * Wanna present? HO HO! * Say hello to the Jingle Deer twins! * Have a festive winter! HO HO * I'm Ginger Claus! *giggle* No wait...! HO HO HO! Tired *Ginger Claus doesn't cry... Relationship Chart * GingerBrave: Wait...is that...? GINGER CLAUS!? * Carol Cookie: Let's sing together! * Birthday Cake Cookie: Um...Can you have a holiday party, please...? * Chestnut Cookie: My new best friend who knows everything! Updates Bug Fixes Trivia * Pudding Cookie has three siblings, all making an appearance during the skill. ** This makes Pudding Cookie the Cookie with the most siblings as well as the most relatives overall. ** This also makes Pudding Cookie the only Cookie with relatives that are NPCs. * Pudding Cookie has the most borderline identical quotes, having four loading quotes that are nearly the same thing with one word swapped out, and another lobby quote that just adds an extra word, as well as yet another rendition in Ginger Claus Jr.. * Pudding Cookie is potentially one of the youngest Cookies, not even knowing how to write yet. * Scroll of Guidance, when telling the player what the goal is, covers up Pudding Cookie's skill's line of notes, making them impossible to see. * It's unclear what the "Jingle Deer twins" Pudding Cookie is referring to in a Ginger Claus Jr. quote are as there is only a singular Jingle Deer Pet. If Pudding Cookie is referring to the dressed up siblings, there are actually three (potentially meaning Pudding Cookie can't count properly yet). Pudding Cookie may also be referring to the bells used during the Cookie's skill that are normally held at all other times as well. * In Ginger Claus Jr., Pudding Cookie's siblings are all dressed up as Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. * Pudding Cookie's skill was changed shortly after release to make the display more colorblind friendly.